1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a support, and more particularly to a multi-functional adjustable umbrella base in which a user can be able to selectively adjust the orientation of the umbrella or retain the umbrella in position.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional outdoors umbrella or parasol usually comprises a fabric-made awning, an foldable awning supporting frame on which the fabric-made awning is mounted, a supporting stem sildably supporting the fabric-made awning, and a base for firmly holding the supporting stem so that the base and the above elements connected thereon are incapable of flipping over. Conventionally, the supporting stem is rigidly connected to the base without allowing any movement. However, for certain reasons, such as turning the fabric-made awning in a suitable direction, users of the conventional outdoor umbrellas may require that the umbrellas can be rotated while keeping the stability of the whole umbrella intact. Right now, a user may have to detach the whole supporting stem from the base and then remount it to there in a right orientation of the fabric-made awning. But unfortunately, not every supporting stem of outdoor umbrellas can be easily detached and remounted from its base. In worse, the user has to turn the whole umbrella, including its base, to a desired orientation. This practice is very exhaustive and, if handled carelessly, may even cause the whole umbrella to flip over and hit something or somebody nearby.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional adjustable base for an outdoor umbrella which allows the stem of the umbrella can be selectively rotated to an desired orientation or locked up in position, while keeping the stability of the outdoor umbrella intact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional adjustable base for an outdoor umbrella which is simple in structure, easy to operate, and does not require to alter significantly the original shape and structure of the outdoor umbrella.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a multi-functional adjustable base for an outdoors umbrella having a supporting stem, comprising:
a base support; and
a stem rotary arrangement, which comprises:
an engaging member rotatably supported on the base support and firmly connected to the supporting stem of the outdoor umbrella;
a locking member supported on the base support and has a engaging portion adapted for selectively engaging with a bottom portion of the engaging member;
means for selectively engaging and disengaging the engaging member with the locking member; and
a paddle operatively connected to the locking member and adapted to be shifted in a locked position and an unlocked position, wherein in the locked position, the locking member is firmly engaged with the engaging member so as to restrict a rotational movement of the engaging member, and wherein in the unlocked position, the locking member disengages with the engaging member so that the engaging member is capable of freely rotating.